Differences Between Canon and Brosuke Awakens Galaxy
There are a variety of key differences that take place to shape the Galaxy that Kosuke Tambamaster and Jeff Duo enter in 10 A.B.Y. Here are some of the major plot points that differ from the events of Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back that influenced the story. The Death of Darth Vader (1 A.B.Y.) The death of Darth Vader (see: Darth Vader for a more specific detailing) that occurred during the Battle of New York on Earth reshaped the entire Galaxy in a sort of "butterfly effect". The Rise of Darth Mico Without the death of Darth Vader, Darth Mico was destined to be eliminated by his own Master Emperor Palpatine. With Darth Vader gone, Darth Mico was necessarily in the plans of the aging Emperor and kept alive; eventually becoming of the strongest Sith Lords in history. The Death of Luke Skywalker Luke's survival in his fateful duel with Darth Vader in The Empire Strikes Back relies heavily on his familial connection with his father. Luke is not given this blessing in his duel with the merciless Darth Mico, who kills him without thinking anything of it. The Defeat of the Imperial Fleet in the Battle of New York The defeat of the Imperial Fleet in the events of Kosuke Potter and the Book of Magic severely cripple the already crippled Imperial Navy. No Second Death Star Due to the lack of basic resources (manpower, fleet power, leadership) Emperor Palpatine makes the decision to focus whatever strength the Empire had left on creating new Star Destroyers and repairing/remanning their fleets. The Second Death Star is never considered as a possible project and instead replaced by the invention of the Eclipse-class Super Star Destroyer and the development of the secret Zima Outpost. The Rebellion is strengthened The crippled Empire was still strong enough to deter a full assault by the smaller Rebel Alliance, but the Alliance did take advantage of the shorter arm length and expanded its holdings to key planets like Daxan Beta, Hoth, and Duro. Daxan Beta and Duro were never claimed by the Alliance in the original movies. Furthermore, the Rebel Alliance was able to use their holdings in the Core Worlds to launch an assault on Coruscant in 7 A.B.Y. The Death of Luke Skywalker The death of Luke Skywalker still have further ramifications on the Galaxy as a whole. Luke never obtained the rank of Jedi Knight nor was able to continue the Jedi Order as intended in the originals. Luke's untimely death altered the power struggle over the Force. The Future Fell on Jennifer Manraki, Jhonni Waitree, and Leia Organa Solo The Jedi Order would fall out of the hands of Obi-Wan and Yoda as the defeat of Luke seemingly destroyed the last chances of a revival. However, the introduction of Waitree and Manraki bolstered the ranks of the Jedi and resulted in Yoda's retreat from Dagobah to his home world and the emergence of the Fallen Jedi Hadrian Vox to take over the "mentor" role. Waitree and Organa Solo would both die before the events of the Brosuke Awakens, however Manraki remains as the last Jedi to train the new Chosen One The Birth of Ben Solo Ben Solo was born in an age of turmoil; his mother would be immediately hunted after the fall of Jennifer Manraki to the dark side whereas his dad struggled to maintain his role in the Rebel Alliance. Without the death of Luke and the events playing out like in the original, Ben Solo would have been born later and would have had both of his parents. Ben Solo now obsesses over the Force, believing he can speak to his deceased mother through it (setting him up for some shit, if you ask me) The Mysterious Technology A mysterious alien race from the Unknown Region appears in the Galaxy between 5 A.B.Y. and 6 A.B.Y. to both warring factions and give each technology (new hyperdrives, weaponry, etc.) for no discernible reason. This was introduced simply to advance technology in the Star Wars Universe in a drastic way to change the playing field even more. Both Factions are Empowered As evident in The Brosuke Awakens, both factions benefited greatly from the technology implanted in them by the alien race. The New Republic managed to implement their technology in the taking of Coruscant, however the Empire used their own technological advance to retake Coruscant in the Battle of Coruscant. The equal firepower possessed by both resulted in the Unspoken Armistice as both sides built up their arms. The technology possessed by both far exceed anything in the originals. Meaning Behind it? Despite not being touched on yet, the mysterious alien race remains a component of the plot that has yet to take shape, but may in the future. Other facts introduced or found in The Brosuke Awakens # Although not entirely new, the unarmed fighting style of Manraki, Vox, and Kosuke was never before used in anything canon of nature. The deflection of lightsabers using the Force is never seen. # Yardosha, Yanaar, and the other various aspects of Yoda's species are all new to the canon universe. # Boba Fett, Mon Mothma, Wedge Antilles, Crix Madine, Nien Numb, Admiral Ackbar, etc. are characters from the original series that make an appearance. Chewbacca is mentioned. # Crix Madine in canon sources was the head of the Rebel Special Forces (the branch that Dee Anna Vong is from) # The planets of Kalee, Dantooine, and Chandrila are all part of Star Wars canon. Kalee was the home of General Grevious from the Clone Wars, Dantooine does have an abandoned Rebel Base there (it is referenced to by Princess Leia in A New Hope), and Chandrila is the home world of Mon Mothma. # The Eclipse-Class Super Star Destroyers were once canon and built around the time of the Battle of Endor, however they have since been turned into "Legends". # Although fairly obvious now, The Brosuke Awakens is a spin-off from Kosuke Potter and the Book of Magic with characters like Manraki and Fonga (formerly known as Zakkul) making appearances. Waitree is referenced, but his name does not appear in the movie.